


Invasion of Privacy

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, dw karkat reluctantly forgives him in their very next convo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3179612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Karkat insists he'll be better at coding than Sollux, the latter sneaks a peek through Karkat's webcam.</p><p>(script style, be prepared to highlight so you don't get lost)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Invasion of Privacy

**Author's Note:**

> i'm homestuck trash again after so long of being free so i'm practicing writing script style to ease back into writing homestuck fics again, as well as rping

— twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] —  
CG: WHAT THE EVERSHITTING PILE OF QUIVERING, DISEMBODIED GENITALS DO YOU WANT.  
TA: wow ok diid ii catch you at a bad tiime?  
CG: I’M TRYING TO CODE THIS THING, SO IF IT’S NOT IMPORTANT, I’D APPRECIATE IT IF ALL OF YOU ASSHOLES COULD LEAVE ME ALONE FOR MORE THAN THREE EXACT SECONDS.  
TA: ii ju2t wanted two check how far along you were wiith that anyway.  
TA: iit2 not going two work you know.  
TA: 2iince none of your 2hiity code2 ever do.  
CG: SHUT THE FUCK UP, I’M STILL LEARNING.  
CG: ONCE YOU FUCKERS ACTUALLY GIVE ME SOME PEACE AND QUIET, I’LL BECOME A MASTER OF CODING.  
TA: ehehe yeah riight.  
CG: JUST YOU WAIT, CAPTOR  
CG: IF YOU KEEP UNDERESTIMATING ME, I’LL SEND YOU A FILE AND YOU’LL BE ALL LIKE  
CG: “OH MAN KARKAT IS SO SHIT AT CODING THIS PROBABLY WON’T EVEN DO ANYTHING, I’LL JUST RUN IT LIKE A FUCKING PIECE OF GARBAGE”  
CG: AND THEN BAM!!!!!  
CG: ETERNAL POP-UP ADS FOR THE REST OF YOUR MISERABLE FUCKING LIFE.  
CG: THEY WON’T EVEN STOP IF YOU GET A NEW COMPUTER. YOU’LL JUST BE HAUNTED BY THE GHOST OF POP-UP ADS FOR ETERNITY, AND NOT EVEN YOUR SKILLS THAT AREN’T EVEN ALL THAT GREAT TO BEGIN WITH CAN SAVE YOU  
CG: SO SAY YOUR FUCKING PRAYERS.  
TA: ehehehe ii love when you rant about how youre goiing two be 2o much better than me at codiing.  
TA: becau2e then the very next day youre beggiing me for tiip2 every fuckiing tiime.  
CG: NOT THIS TIME, YOU WAFTY FLAPSTENCH  
CG: IN MERE WEEKS, MAYBE EVEN *DAYS*, I’LL HAVE SURPASSED YOU AND YOU’LL BE THE ONE BEGGING FOR “TIIP2”  
CG: YOU’LL BE LIKE  
CG: “OH KK PLEASE PROOFREAD MY SHITTY CODE SO I CAN KNOW FOR CERTAIN THAT IT IS THE MOST WORTHLESS PILE OF FECES TO EVER SQUEEZE OUT OF A HORSE’S HIDEOUS, ELONGATED ANUS” EXCEPT ALL THAT WITH A STUPID LISP.  
CG: AND I’LL BE LIKE PSHH, YOU’RE NOT EVEN WORTH MY TIME.  
TA: oh plea2e.  
TA: you and your 2tupiid nubby horn2 couldnt even code your way out of your popup ad2 you keep ob2e22iing about.  
TA: by the way that2 liike viiru2e2 101 and ii2nt iimpre2iive at all.  
CG: OK, NOT ONLY ARE YOU TOTALLY FUCKING WRONG ABOUT ALL OF THOSE THINGS, BECAUSE MY CODE WILL BE THE END-ALL OF POP-UP AD CODES,  
CG: BUT HOW THE FUCK DID YOU INFER THAT MY HORNS ARE NUBBY?????  
TA: you 2hould really put a 2tiicker or 2omethiing over your webcam KK.  
TA: you never know when a 2kiilled hacker miight peek through it.  
TA:   
TA: uhh  
TA: are you 2tiill there?  
CG: FUCK YOU FOR INVADING MY PRIVACY  
CG: MY STUPID NUBBY HORNS ARE NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS JUST LIKE HOW MY BLOOD COLOR IS NONE OF ANYONE’S BUSINESS.  
— carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA] —  
TA: 2orry?? jeez.  
— twinArmageddons [TA] ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist [CG] —


End file.
